


Baby It's You and I (Living in the Sky, Getting Lost in the Stars)

by br0ken_hands



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0ken_hands/pseuds/br0ken_hands
Summary: "I'm terrified." She whispers, the soft admission barely making it through her lips, "I'm terrified but I want this more than I've ever wanted anything. I want you, and if losing the sun means I have you for longer than I can ever even conceive of, then I'll give up the sun and the stars and everything in the skies."or, vampire!Yasha gives Beau the gift of eternityFirst chapter: T, second chapter M





	1. Chapter 1

The hardest thing to give up is the sun. Beau loves the sun, hell, she adores it. Loves the way the sun warms her skin and makes her glow, loves the funny tan lines she sports from her watches, shirts, and shorts. Loves running up mountains to watch it rise gently over the mountains to say good morning to the valley below.

She thinks she'll miss that the most. 

She's sitting on the edge of the bed, fingers drumming nervously on the mattress as Yasha walks into the darkened bedroom. To be perfectly fair, Beau has her own trepidations about the Turning. 

She doesn't really want to give up her mortal life where death is as comfortingly certain as the sunrise. She doesn't want to lose the way the sun sets and rises a new dawn every day, a new page. It scares her, the thought of eternity spent in the light of the moon, only able to be in the sun for a little bit before the threat of injury and eventual death become too pressing and forces her to return to the shadows.

She doesn't want to die.

She feels Yasha sit down beside her, take her hand, run her fingers over her knuckles.

"Will it hurt?"

It's soft, quiet, fear-filled. Beau didn't want it to go like this, but she's scared. She's fucking scared.

Yasha's quiet for a bit, pale fingers contrasting with a dark palm. Her frown is deep-set, the slow rise and fall of her shoulders a comforting thing.

"No- yes. Yes. I'll be cutting through skin deep enough to reach your arteries. It will be painful, but Beau, I can then promise you bliss you won't soon forget." She swallows, taking Beau's hands in both of hers and turning to face her. "I won't hurt you, Beau, nothing more than what you would ask for and that I would know you can take."

Beau's lower lip trembles.

"Yasha?" then quieter, "I'm scared."

One of Yasha's hands come up to thumb away a tear Beau hadn't noticed sliding down her cheek.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want it. We can live together for as long as we have each other and I'll be just as happy as if you weren't immortal with me. I'd love you either way."

Beau shakes her head, letting tears fall freely. She wants this. Despite her fears, she wants this, wants an eternity with Yasha even if she can't even fathom living to sixty as a mortal. Forever feels like a long time, but time has always moved differently with Yasha. Maybe it'd pass like nothing more than a twinkle in Yasha's eye.

"No, I want this, I just... change is scary, you know?"

She looks up to see soft eyes watching back, filled with understanding.

"Eternity feels like a long time."

"It is."

"I want it with you."

"You have me, whether your eternity is another 80 years, or forever."

Beau clasps her other hand over Yasha's locking their hands together.

"I'm terrified." She whispers, the soft admission barely making it through her lips, "I'm terrified but I want this more than I've ever wanted anything. I want you, and if losing the sun means I have you for longer than I can ever even conceive of, then I'll give up the sun and the stars and everything in the skies."

Yasha swallows visibly. "You don't have to give up the sun, Beau," she whispers, "you don't need to be a creature of the night to have me."

Beau tearily shakes her head. "I'm promising you my forever, Yasha. My forever and my everything. U-Haul lesbians have nothing on us." A watery laugh leaves her lips. "This is my promise to you, Yasha, that for as long as the sun rises and falls and the moon reflects the rays of the star onto this earth, I'm yours."

Yasha breathes out long and soft, pressing a kiss to their joined hands. "And you have me."

Beau pulls a hand away to wipe away the tears that stain her cheeks. "Then let's do it. I'm ready for forever."


	2. Chapter 2

Yasha leans forward very slowly, pressing their foreheads together before tilting in and pressing a kiss to Beau's lips, gently untangling their fingers and pulling Beau closer to her. Sex isn't strictly necessary to Turn a person, but Yasha can't imagine doing it any other way with Beau and so her lips seal over Beau's, fingers slipping under Beau's shirt to paw at her back, leaning far enough in front that Beau slowly falls into the bed, pliant under her hands.

Careful fingers trace the contours of Beau's abs, content to explore and swallow Beau's little mewls with her kiss. It feels sacred, like an act of worship, and Yasha supposes that this is an act of worship. Her hand skims up to press against Beau's racing heart. She'll miss this, the painfully human way Beau's body moves, breathes, reacts. She'll miss the catch of her breath, the quickening pulse, the way she can wrap her palm around Beau's throat and bring her to bliss as she suffocates the air from her lungs. Still, her jaw aches to bite, to Turn, to give Beau her forever.

Her fingers find the hem of Beau's shirt and tugs upwards.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

The shirt falls to the ground, forgotten while Yasha presses her nose to Beau's sternum, breathing in her scent. She'll smell different, taste different, after the Turning too - less like the dull earthy scent of sweat and life and more... like death. Yasha pushes the thought away, laving Beau's chest with kisses, hands coming down to pull at Beau's waistband, tugging her tights down as her lips follow.

Beau lifts her hips silently, almost like a plea, and Yasha slides her tights and undergarments off, pressing kisses down her body to tawny skin until she's met with damp curls and she casts Beau's clothes aside, using her thumbs to spread Beau apart and taste her, musky and sweet.

Beau's giving off soft cries from above her and Yasha strokes her hip gently with a thumb, holding her down ever so carefully. She can feel the throb of Beau's pulse in her clit against her tongue and Yasha's heart aches for Beau. She laps at Beau's wetness, gathering it against the flat of her tongue before taking Beau's clit between her lips and sucking, the taste of Beau full in her mouth.

Two fingers gently part her, filling her as Beau whimpers quiet sounds of contentment.

She loves her. She loves her oh so much and as she watches Beau fall apart above her, Yasha's forever feels like it's about to become just that much sweeter.

Yasha kisses the skin under her lips reverently as she moves herself back up to Beau, eventually taking her lips in a tender kiss.

"You can still say no, I'll understand."

It comes out whispered, and to Yasha's surprise, pained. She wants this, selfish as it is. She wants Beau to be at her side forever, walk through the birthing of a new vampire with her, holding her hand.

Beau's eyes are bright and full of life and Yasha feels an ache in her heart knowing that for some time, they will grow dark with death.

Bright blues nod at her.

"I want this." then quieter, "I want you."

Yasha presses a kiss to Beau's cheek before trailing down to her neck, finally allowing her fangs to slip out of their place in her gums. 

"You have me."

She gives a beat for Beau to pull away, to say no, to push, but no resistance comes, and she says a quick prayer of thanksgiving to the Stormlord, fingers coming to rest on the other side of Beau's neck to feel her mortal pulse thrum under her skin before her fangs cut in deep, and all is sweetness and pleasure.

Yasha doesn't even need to touch Beau. Past her first cry of pain, Yasha knows all Beau can focus on is the rush of endorphins that flood her body, that wrack and ruin her better than any orgasm could, that makes Beau tremble in her arms even as Yasha drains the blood out of Beau, her own hunger satiated by sweetness that coats her tongue and throat like honey. 

She can feel fingers come to tangle in her hair, to tug away or to hold, she can't tell, but she's started, there's no stopping if she wants Beau to still be alive... well, still with her by the end of this, and so she latches on harder and keeps feeding. Beau's body instinctively tries to curl away, her fingers pawing at Yasha's back to pull off of her, a final ditch attempt from a mortal soul at keeping its vessel alive, but a weakened human is nothing compared to a vampire as powerful as Yasha and as Beau's pulse fades from under her fingers, Yasha counts steadily in her head until full seconds pass between beats, until Beau's breathing is barely noticeable, until she looks deathly pale, before pulling away, sealing the wound with a spit-slicked thumb.

Beau breathes out what sounds like a soft death rattle, terrifying had it not been for Yasha's intimate knowledge of death and the still barely-there beat of Beau's heart.

Yasha swallows, exhaling long and hard. Now they wait.

\--

It's almost a full week before Beau moves. A full week of Yasha confining herself in her room, watching for any sign of movement, leaving only to shower and feed herself. The first few hours had been the most tenuous, with Yasha's heart leaping into her throat on more than one occasion when her attention waned and she suddenly couldn't hear Beau's faint, slow heartbeat anymore. It had taken almost a full day for Beau to fully stabilize to a point where Yasha felt okay leaving her side for long enough to shower, too nervous to eat. Each day, Yasha woke on the chair in the corner of the room to see Beau's too-still body still laying on her bed, covered by the sheets so she wouldn't catch a chill when she woke up. It's silly, Yasha knows. Vampires can't get sick, but her heart still lurches at the thought of Beau suffering, and so a comforter tucked up to her shoulders it is.

When Beau wakes, it's not long after Yasha does. It begins with a gentle flutter of eyelids and a tilt of the head to the side before there's a breath, and Beau's eyes fly open, blue as they were when she was still alive, but tinged a darker shade closer to black around the edges where perhaps on less vibrant eyes they would be red.

"Yash-"

Yasha's at her side immediately, pulling the covers off of her as Beau thrashes in panic, eyes wide as she takes in her surroundings.

"Yash-"

"I've got you, I've got you." Yasha's hand takes Beau's in her own and she knows Beau has been Turned when Beau's grip is painful, even to her.

"Fuck... fuck-" Beau swallows, "What... did it work?"

Beau's still incredibly pale and gaunt, her arms shaking, but nothing a meal won't fix.

"Yeah," Yasha whispers breathlessly, smiling. Her eternity looks as bright as the eyes looking back at her.

"Welcome to eternity, Beau."

**Author's Note:**

> A thought: Yasha opening a ketchup packet with her fangs and sucking it right out of the packet while Beau looks on in horror.
> 
> Thank you Marisha Ray and Erika Ishii for my WHOLE life. Can you tell I got inspired? Yeah, me too, lads, me too. 20gayteen has been good to the wlw of G&S.
> 
> Thanks to hyena_print_studios for building a whole au world around a piece of fanart that eventually led to this. Love you, bro.
> 
> Tumblr: frumpkinspocketdimension  
> Discord: SweetBabyRae#0967


End file.
